Peach and Snake Save Christmas
by SeththeGreat
Summary: Princess Peach tries to get the Smash Bros. ready for Christmas, but there's just no Christmas Spirit in them. Desperate for help, she gets it from people she'd never think were big on Christmas; Solid Snake and his friends from Metal Gear. If they work together, Peach, Snake, Big Boss, Raiden and many others may be able to save Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate the Christmas. This is my holiday special story. I hope you like it. **

It's that time of year again for the Smash Brothers. That's right, Christmas. The celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ (for some people anyway). However since the characters of Smash Brothers know nothing about religion, they celebrate Christmas because it's Christmas. But this year, the Christmas spirit was not very prevalent amongst the roster. Princess Peach, a woman with a heart of gold, was trying to increase the Christmas Spirit of her fellow Smashers, but they wouldn't accept it. Usually, she was in charge of setting up Christmas decorations, and she had a good amount of the roster to help her out. But this year, no one bothered to help out. There were no lights, no caroling, no decorations. There wasn't even a tree. Seeing the lack of Christmas, Peach became distraught and just burst in to tears, thinking she was in a place where no one would hear. However, she didn't know that there was a man taking a nap in the cardboard box next to her. Who is this man you ask? Why, it was none other than Solid Snake, mercenary and Metal Gear slayer. Solid Snake had woken up due to Peach's crying. Agitated at first, he peeked through a hole in the box to see who it was. When he saw Peach kneeling on the floor in tears, he became worried. He emerged from the box and knelt down to Peach's level.  
"_What's wrong!?" _He asked.  
Peach screamed and swung her frying pan, hitting Snake in the head.  
"_OW! Damn!"_ He moaned.  
"_Oh god! Snake! I'm so sorry!" _She frantically apologized.  
"_It's fine, it's fine! I didn't mean to startle you." _ He assured her.  
"_Do you need something?" _Peach asked._  
"Actually, I wanted to know what was wrong. I saw you crying." _  
Peach began to cry again.  
"_Oh Snake…it's terrible! Nobody seems to care about Christmas this year! No one wants to decorate, give presents to each other, or even set up a tree! I guess we won't have Christmas this year…" _She sobbed.  
"_**WHAT!? CHRISTMAS IS IN TROUBLE!?" **_Snake shouted in disbelief.  
Peach was confused at Snake's somewhat passionate reaction. Of all people, she didn't think Snake was big on Christmas.  
"_Uh…well yeah, no one will help me decorate or make any preparations what so ever."  
_Snake put his hands on Peach's shoulders to comfort her.  
"_Don't you worry Princess! I'm on it! I'm not going to let Christmas pass us up this year." _He proclaimed.  
Peach stopped crying and smiled with joy.  
"_R-Really? Do you mean it!?_" She asked.  
"_Of course I do."  
"But wait! There are only two of us. We can't do all of it by ourselves."_ Peach informed him.  
"_Don't worry…I'm calling in backup." _  
Snake kneeled down and turned on his Codec.

**Frequency 141.12  
**_**"This is Snake. Do you read me Otacon?"  
"Loud and clear Snake. What's up?"  
"We got a big problem here. Christmas is in trouble!"  
"Christmas!? It can't be! Are you serious!?"  
"I'm afraid so. I'm going to need some help if we can hope to save it."  
"I'm on it Snake! I'm sending some help over there."  
"Thanks Otacon."  
**_**End Transmission**

"_Alright Peach; I've called in my friends from Philantrophy._" Snake reported.  
"_When do you think they'll arrive?" _Peach asked.  
"_In a second." _Snake answered.  
"_No really,when will they..."  
_"_We're here Snake." _Otacon said.  
Peach turned to see all the members of Philantrophy, Snake's anti-Metal Gear organization.  
"_Peach, I'd like you to meet some of my friends."_  
Snake proceeded to introduce Peach to the team. Hal Emmerich (AKA Otacon), Snake's best friend and all around technology expert. Mei-Ling, a specialist in advanced technology. And Raiden, the cyborg ninja that Snake mentored during the Big Shell incident.

"_Well it's nice that you're all here but we still need more people" _Peach sighed.  
"_What's going on here?" _A voice said.  
Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was none other than Big Boss, the legendary soldier and father of Snake.  
"_Dad?! What are you doing here?" _Snake asked.  
"_I'm here to celebrate Christmas of course! So...where the hell is all the Christmas? There's no lights, no decorations, no nothing." _Big Boss replied.  
"_Yeah, come with me down the hall dad. I need to talk to you about that." _Snake admitted.

**30 Seconds later...**

_**"CHRISTMAS IS IN TROUBLE!?" **_Big Boss panicked.  
Big Boss ran back into the room and went up to Peach.  
"_Are you in charge of the Christmas committee here?"_ Big Boss asked.  
"_Y-Yes Sir." _The Princess answered.  
Big Boss saluted her.  
"_I'm at your service! Tell me...how many people do we need to pull this off?"  
"About 10 I guess."  
_Big Boss turned his radio on and called Kazuhira Miller, his second-in-command of his private army, known as the MSF.

"_Kaz?"  
__**"What's up Boss?"  
**__"I need you to send the entire MSF to my location."  
"__**All 300 of them? What's the situation?"  
**__"Christmas is in terrible danger!"  
"__**Good God...I'll send them right away!"**_

A few minutes later the entire MSF filled the room.  
"_I think we have enough people, don't you think Peach?" _Snake teased.  
Peach smiled, motivated by the amount of people here to help her bring Christmas cheer.  
"_Ok everyone! Let's save Christmas!" _She cheered.  
"**YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **The crowd cheered.

Peach, Snake, Raiden and Big Boss traveled into a forest.  
"_Okay, first things first, we need to get a Christmas tree."_ Peach ordered.  
"_Any one of these trees you had in mind?" _Raiden asked.  
Peach pointed to the tree that she wanted. It was quite tall, and looked very nice.  
"_Well that was easy enough. Raiden, go ahead and cut it down." _Snake said.  
"_Wait? Where's your axe?" _Peach asked.  
"_Don't need one."_ Raiden said and then cut the tree down in one swing with his High Frequency Blade.  
Peach was impressed with how quick Raiden cut the tree.  
"_Ok now let's help him carry it back to the Mansion." _She said.  
Raiden lifted the tree over his shoulder with ease. His cybernetic strength made carrying a tree barely a chore. He then sprinted back to the Mansion at high speed, bringing the tree with him. Peach was amazed that the task of cutting down a tree and then bringing it back to the mansion had been completed in less than a minute.  
"_So what do we do now?" _Big Boss asked.

With the tree now set up in the living room of the Smash Mansion, Peach decided to move on to the next order of buisiness.  
"_Now we need to decorate the tree. Unfortunately I don't have any so does anyone have any ideas?" _  
Big Boss scratched his head as he began to think of an idea. After a few moments, he struck gold and turned to some of the MSF soldiers.  
"_Men! Bring out the Christmas Ray!" _Big Boss ordered.  
"_YES BOSS!"  
"ROGER THAT BOSS!"  
_Two soldiers ran to get the "Christmas Ray". Peach was confused as to what this was.  
"Uh...Mr. Big Boss?" Peach asked.  
"You can just call me John, miss." Big Boss said.  
"John? That's a nice name!" Peach complimented.  
"Uh...thank you miss." Big Boss said as his cheeks reddened.  
"So John...what's the Christmas Ray?" She asked.  
"It's something new that my R&D (Research & Development) Department have been working on. To tell you the truth I don't know what exactly it does."  
The two soldiers came back armed with what looked like chain guns. They took aim at the tree.  
"_READY!?" _The first soldier asked.  
"_READY!" _The second soldier responded.  
"_FIRE!"  
_The soldiers fired their guns which shot out a beam of light at the Christmas tree. No harm was being done to the tree.  
"_Now cross the beams!" _A soldier shouted.  
The soldiers did as such and resulted in a large flash of light. The light surrounded the tree and when it disappeared, the tree was decorated. Lights, Ornaments, and a Star on the top.  
"_Oh my gosh! That's amazing! How does that even work?" _Peach asked in amazement.  
"_Would you believe that it's because it's powered by Christmas spirit?" _Big Boss asked nervously.  
"_Works for me!" _Peach cheered.  
Big Boss sighed with relief. In all honestly he didn't know how it worked.

"_All right Peach. My dad's got his crew working on decorating the whole building." _Snake reported.  
"_All right! Thank you Snake." _Peach replied gratefully.  
"_So what's next on the list?" _Snake asked.  
"_Well...next we need to get a present for everyone. But I don't know what anyone wants." _Peach admitted sadly.  
"_Leave that to me._" Snake boldly requested. "_Otacon! Mei-Ling!"  
_"_What's up Snake?" _Mei-Ling asked.  
"_I need you two to do some research on every individual here. What are their interest so we can figure out what we can give them as a present._"  
"_All right Snake. We'll get right on it." _Otacon said.  
"_That takes care of that. We should get a wish list of all the Smashers within the next two hours." _Snake said proudly.  
"_That's good. My only concern is how are we going to get all the presents after that?" Peach asked.  
"Well we not going to get them..." _Big Boss said, having just entered the room.  
"_What do you mean Jack?" _Peach asked.  
"_Why would we need to get them if we can just make them. I'll get my R&D Department to make the presents. Those talented bastards can make just about anything."  
"Huh...That's actually a pretty good idea."_ Snake admitted. 

**One hour later...**  
"_Ok Peach. Otacon and Mei Ling hacked into the network and got the Psyche profiles of everyone on the roster_." Snake reported.  
"_Psyche profile? What's that?" _Peach questioned.  
"_Psyche profiles have everything that you could possibly know about an individual on it. Likes, dislikes, sexual orientation..."_  
"_That's...a lot of information Snake. Are we really supposed to be using these?" _Peach asked.  
"_Well...technically no, that's why we had to hack into Master Hand's private files in order to get them. It's fine though! They'll get us a good idea of what they would want for Christmas." _Snake answered.  
"_All right Snake, we're printing out a wish list." _Mei Ling said.  
"_Already? Geez, that was fast._" Snake praised.  
Mei Ling handed Snake the wishlist. Snake took a glimpse and saw the names of everyone on the roster, and next to that name was the name of what they would most likely want for Christmas. Snake went to his father and handed the wishlist to him.  
"_It's all up to you now." _Snake reminded.  
"_Don't worry, there isn't anything my R&D Team can't handle." _Big Boss boasted.

Like he had claimed, Big Boss' team built all of the presents within 5 hours. Now they just had to get the presents sent to everyone. It would've been much easier if everyone had just come to the living room for a Christmas gathering and exchanged the presents to each other. But no one was feeling up to it. So the team decided to bring Christmas to them.

**Targets: Link, Toon Link, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight  
Operative: Raiden**

All the sword users of the Smash Brothers roster were gathered together in the forest for some sparring. It was beginning to get dark, so it was time for the five of them to head back to the mansion. It was also the perfect time for Raiden to make his move. Without being detected, Raiden stalked the swordsmen, jumping from tree to tree as they kept moving. After exiting the forest, Link, Toon Link, Marth, Ike and Meta Knight could see the Mansion from a distance, as it was glowing with Christmas lights.  
"_What the hell? I don't remember the mansion being that bright!" _Ike panicked.  
"_What are all the lights for?" _Link wondered.  
Raiden had then decided to reveal himself and jumped off a tree and landed right in front of the five Smashers. He took his HF Blade out of its sheath and pointed it at Link.  
"_You ever heard of something called Christmas?" _Raiden asked rhetorically.  
The five swordsmen took out their blades and stood ready to fight.  
"_Who are you!?" _Link shouted.  
"_It doesn't matter who I am! What matters is what I'm going to do to you!" _Raiden said with a sinister laugh.  
The swordsmen dashed at Raiden and prepared to attack. Raiden reacted with lightning speed.**  
**_**SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!**_  
In mere seconds, Raiden had managed to cut all five warriors' weapons in half. The swordsmen were paralyzed with fear, seeing that their beloved blades had been destroyed.  
"_Now that there are no more distractions, let me explain what I'm going to do."_ Raiden demanded.  
The five Smashers could do nothing but let their attacker speak.  
"_I'm going to..." _  
The Smashers dropped their heads, and prepared to accept whatever fate awaited them.  
"_To give you guys presents." _Raiden said and kicked 5 cardboard boxes wrapped in gift wrap to them.  
"_Wait...what?" _Marth asked in confusion.  
The five of them just stood where they were, wondering if this was real. Raiden observed this and got frustrated.  
"_Look. I'm not going to hurt you! Just open the damn presents!" _Raiden ordered.  
They did as Raiden said and in the each box was a High Frequency version of their swords.  
"_It's...it's our swords!_" said Meta Knight.  
"_Actually, it's High Frequency version of your swords._" Raiden corrected.  
"_What does that mean?_" Toon Link asked.  
"_Well like the name implies, your swords now resonate at high frequencies, which allow it to..."  
_Raiden could tell that they got lost in his explanation, so he decided to put it into laymen's terms.  
"_Your swords are now five times better than they were before_." Raiden bluntly put it.  
"_Oooooh_." They all said.  
Raiden began to take off, but Link called out for him.  
"_Wait! What is this for? Why are you giving this to us?"_  
Raiden turned to the five of them and merely said "_Merry Christmas from Peach and Snake."_ and then disappeared from the area. The five of them just stood there, shocked by the ninja's response.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the finale of the Christmas special. I hope you like it.**

An MSF Squad of soldiers gathered around an apartment door. They assumed the position necessary for an intrusion of a room operation. They lined up against the wall, and a soldier placed a C4 charge on the door. The two commanders nodded to each other to show they were ready.  
"_Hit the charge." _ A commander ordered.  
The other commander pulled out the detonator, and pressed the button to detonate the charge. The wooden door blew into pieces, and the soldiers stormed the room in an organized formation, with their assault rifles armed and ready.

The apartment belonged to Luigi, who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the explosion. He went to investigate. He walked into his living room and saw several armed men rummaging through his apartment. He was frozen with fear, and tried to go to his bedroom to lock the door. However, he knocked over a lamp as he was moving, alerting all of the soldiers of his presence.  
"_FREEZE!"  
"HANDS IN THE AIR"  
"DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT!"  
_Luigi did as they ordered. The commander walked up to Luigi, with his weapon holstered. He was much bigger and more intimidating than the rest.  
"_Are you Mr. Luigi?"_ The commander asked.  
"_Y-Y-Yes…s-s-sir." _Luigi responded.  
"_Hm…I see. Well Mr. Luigi, we've been ordered to acquire your services to help us in a certain matter…"  
"What do you need me to do?" _Luigi said with fear making his voice tremble.  
_"We need you..." _The commander paused for dramatic tension.  
"_TO HELP US THROW THE GREATEST PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE YEAR OF LUIGI!"  
_Out of nowhere the lights turned on and revealed Luigi's apartment decorated to ready for a party.  
"_MERRY CHRISTMAS LUIGI!" _The soldiers shouted.  
Luigi stood in shock and excitement. All these people here to celebrate with him.  
"_Mr. Luigi? Would you be so kind as to...autograph our guns?" _A soldier asked nervously.  
"_You got something for me to write with?" _Luigi asked and gave a smile to the soldier.  
"_HE'S GONNA DO IT! HE'S GONNA SIGN OUR GUNS!" _A guard squealed.  
"_Today is a good day. A good day indeed." _Luigi thought to himself.

And so the plan went off without a hitch. The presents were delivered covertly thanks to the groups specialty in stealth. Granted they did commit the crime of trespassing, entering the Smasher's homes through windows, pick-locking doors and going down chimneys; but it's the thought that counts right? The Smashers woke up and saw a present in their home. It was just what they wanted and their spirits were filled with joy. But they were curious. Who did this? Nobody seemed to be interested in Christmas this year, but apparently someone was. They went down to the living room of the Mansion and were amazed at the decorations. What was more surprising, was the amount of people waiting for them.  
"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_ Peach, Snake, Raiden, Big Boss and all the others cheered.  
"_You guys put all of this together?" _Fox asked.  
"_Well, I certainly needed a little help." _Peach smiled.  
It doesn't take too much to spread a little bit of Christmas spirit. Peach and Snake's acts of kindness touched the hearts of the other Smashers. They all apologized for not helping to get ready for Christmas. Peach assured them that there was no need for an apology, although she appreciated it. Now everyone was filled with Christmas Spirit and began the Christmas party. There was eating, drinking, laughing, and singing. There were many memorable moments as well, such as when Big Boss accidently stepped under the mistletoe with Zelda. They honored the tradition, though the kiss was a little longer than it need to be...

Peach and Snake stood at the back of the room, smiling as they watched everyone enjoying themselves.  
"_Hey Snake?"_  
"_What's up Peach?"_  
"_I just wanted to thank you for helping me with all of this. Without you I'd probably still be crying until I had no more tears to shed."  
_"_Well, everyone deserves to have a good Christmas Peach."_  
After a brief moment of silence, Snake observed his surroundings and noticed something.  
"_Isn't that mistletoe?"  
_Peach had then pressed herself against Snake and gave him a long kiss.  
"_Merry Christmas Snake." _Peach giggled.  
"_And a Happy New Year." _Snake smiled.


End file.
